The lone wolf
by Shadowbunny5768
Summary: Long story short Leo and turtles find a tough vigilantly known to the public as Black riding hood, but do Donnie, Raph and Mikey have slight crush on her? Based on the 2012 series . I also couldn't think of a better tittle if you have one for this story write in the review thx. (Ahem) there's also a sequel 'lone wolf: Getting to know you.
1. Chapter 1

,"Alright looooook out guys Michelangelo is about to try a double back flip off the ramp and over Raphael!" As Mikey climbed up the ladder that reached the landing of ramp. Leo looking away from his favorite show he walked toward the ramp, shaking his head," I wouldn't recommend that ,splinter is going to upset with you and he's going to make you clean the dojo until he can eat off of it." Raphael was listening to music not even noticing what was around him until he noticed his older brother walking towards him," what's up fearless?" He pulled out his earbuds Leo looked at him, Leo opened his mouth but he realized it'd be easier to point. Raphael followed his brother's finger he yelled in a panic ," Mikey were you about to jump over me with your skateboard ?!" Mikey replied," maybe I could go bug Donnie instead?" Raphael got up and walked away ," I'd suggest that!" Knowing Raph he's going to play pin ball.

Donatello was busy trying to build a new weapon for the shell raiser. Donnie was heavily focusing on the two wires he was going to connect Mikey was behind him watching he got really close to Donnie's ear and yelled in playful manner," HEY! Donnie NEED ANY HELP?!" Donatello's arms flailed above his head,he screamed. donnie calmed down and said very annoyed," yes, Mikey you can help I need to go find some more scrap to fix up this Kraaing weapon for the shell raiser,its very simple hold these two wires together, and don't touch this copper part here or you'll burn yourself okay?" Mikey was surprised that he had a job that was so easy a blind three year old could do it. " sure that's so easy just hold these together and that's that. But that depends how long will you be gone?" Donnie like a lot of things put thought into it.," about ten minutes." Mikey went to work. Donnie went into the sewers for a search. people always drop things through the grate just the other day he used a wedding ring to secure a piston in the patrol buggie. It was so dark , yet his whole life he adjusted to the darkness of the sewer. He began to whistle as the scraps in his arms became heavy. Yet he felt like something was watching him so his whistling began to slowly quiet itself, he felt oddly nervous ,this was just a walk down the street for him. Why did he feel this way? He kept walking faster ,Donnie heard footsteps behind him . He turned around nothing was there. His splashing in the water he was walking in grew louder with the echo off the walls. Donnie kept walking as fast mutantly possible, he didn't feel safe for whatever reason but Donnie couldn't think straight. ,"I'm a ninja for god sake what I'm so afraid of ?" He muttered to himself he noticed something shiny in the water Donnie went to reach for it he finally saw it, a pair of yellow eyes staring at him, Donnie was strangely frightened by the pair of really big yellow eyes, Donnie struggled to get out the words," Raph? Is that you?" Whatever it was its eyes widened it seemed scared as Donnie moved closer, it ran off. As Donnie walked back into the lair Leo was watching tv and Raphael was still at the pin ball machine trying to break his own record . Donnie still worried about whatever he saw went ask Leo about it," hey Leo has Raph left the lair since I was out ." Leo answered without looking away from the tv," go ask yourself I wouldn't know I've been focused on the 2 parter." Donnie walked over to Raphael nervously," hey Raph did you leave the lair when I was going out for scraps." Raphael barely took his eyes off the pinball machine he was making various grunting noises as he was cheating by tilting the machine," no Don I haven't left, now be quiet I'm so close to breaking my record!" Donnie went back to the garage where Michelangelo was hard at work holding the wires together. ," Mikey I'm surprised you could do this without burning yourself." Mikey looked pleased with himself, he smiled ," yeah it wasn't that hard next time you have something like this maybe I'll go get the scraps okay." Donnie looked at his desk and back at Mikey," that's great but you didn't notice the electrical tape right next to the weapon." Mikey glanced at the black tape grabbed it and fixed up the wire ," that would've saved me ten minutes."


	2. The purple dimwits

Donatello trapped himself in the garage working on his project with the scraps he found,Leo texted him on his t-phone that it was time for the nightly patrol, Donnie sighed he really didn't want to leave, yet he still had few minutes, he grabbed his self made laptop in a flash and looked up animal species with city, or had eyes the size that he saw. Irritated he sat his laptop down ,got his staff ,and unlocked the door. Leo was just about to go out the door, Leo was relived to see his younger brother," Donnie, good you're here lets go by rooftop today alright." Though Donnie didn't agree with his brother's order he did what he was told. Donnie and Mikey were in there weekly argument of what wins brains or strength, we all know which side Donatello was on.," with my brain I can out smart you before you can make a strike." Mikey was dead set on his choice, as the two began bickering back and forth, Leo was getting more irritated by the second," guys ninjas use stealth as a main weapon, you call this stealth your being louder then a water buffalo!" Raphael smirked ," fearless your the one shouting!" Leo glared intently at Raphael," so not the mood Ra-" just then they heard the leader of the purple dragons (though his name like Baxter stockman's always comes as a loss) their gaze fell upon the thugs about to mug an innocent girl.

Leo and his team slowly listened on what was happening the purple dragon thug started to make his demands," listen girl we want you to hand over your money and cell phone. Don't even try to hide it you're clearly out numbered." The girl even from afar looked to be smirking though her eyes weren't visible because of her black hoodie. She said very calm not even flinching to their demand ," yes but you are clearly out matched, you know the old saying don't bring knives to sword fight." She pulled a katana blade out from her backpack, the thieves dropped their weapons and ran away in mortal terror. She just walked off climbed a fire escape and walked along a rooftop. Leonardo blinked as he questioned what exactly he saw. Donnie was also startled and began to wonder if her and the yellow eyes were related somehow. Raphael broke the silence ," maybe the city is at the time where it can protect itself." Mikey looked toward Raph with much a doubtful stare," well maybe she's a criminal too, we have to follow her." Leo nodded with agreement. They each jumped a roof silently as possible trying not to alert her. She walked along the roof top pacing, was she waiting for someone? Completely out the blue she darted across the roof tops with great speed, rushing toward Madison ST. The turtles went after her again.

Slowing down she stopped at an old,run down, chemical warehouse the alarm was going off, Kraaing droids were walking out of the building with boat loads chemicals and loading them into a van. The girl in the black hoodie leaped down a fire escape and rushed to the scene, katana in hand. In a alley way hiding behind a trash can she threw a stone to distract a robot, she slowly snuck over and in one swift moment the robot's head was missing from its body and purple and pink fluid sprayed from its neck ,very ghastly. She crept behind the van slowly dragging her katana against the road, Leo cringed he hated that sound very much. It drew the Kraaing robots's attention as three of them left their post to see what that sound was, she came out of nowhere as she sliced the robots in half with one fatal strike. Her hood still planted firmly on her head , she moved into the building, minutes later pink and purple flashes of light with various sounds. A loud scream could be heard from inside the building. Mikey yelled with great intensity ," we have to help her!" Donnie frantically said with panic," yeah he's right she's proved she's not working with them." Raphael glanced at Leo as he was making his choice then glanced at the building. Raphael went for it,he jumped off the apartment building. Leonardo somehow knew that was going to happen as desperately called to his younger brother," get back here ,you don't know what the situation is, Get back here right this instant!" Raphael ignored him and rushed into the warehouse.


	3. The Fang Girl

**Wow this took longer then I thought just for one chapter (sigh)**

The girl was clutching her arm which was leaking blood in a 7 inch gash. She trying to take cover behind a wooden crate. Raph slowly approached her, he didn't want to scare her. " hey kid you okay? That was a pretty loud scream." She turned around ," yeah I'm fine I just need someone to distract them so I can go in for the kill, these guys didn't give me this much of a problem last week. Do you think you can do that for me." He nodded along in agreement last week did seem rather quiet. He quickly rushed ahead grabbed a rock and chucked toward a wall upstairs . The Kraaing took their fire off the crate and focused on the rock for a moment, the girl slipped in, slashed one, slashed three, and got the rest. She was very fast on her feet. She cleared out an entire clan of Kraaing. Leonardo barged in through the door with Donnie and Mikey by his side with their weapons ready, but the room and the balcony was cleared out. Leonardo stared at the lifeless Kraaing robots. He noticed Raph and the girl by the wooden crate. He immediately turned his focus on to the hot head ," do you know how stupid that was she could've been a diversion as a trap to kill us or something!" Raphael was not amused ," listen fearless I ain't got all day to wait around for your choices, look at her arm your lucky the cut wasn't bigger when I stepped in." The girl clearly annoyed by the fighting," I'm right here you know with a mouth that I can talk with." Leo turned his attention to the girl ," I hope you've learned your lesson about trying to be a hero." She stood up she was very tall her hood worn tightly, she came face to face with Leo ," I'm not trying to be anything , this is what I'm meant to do. Did you guys choose to fight you could've been at home training or whatever and not out here every night risking your necks." Leonardo pulled her hood off her head. She had blonde hair it was medium length,her eyes were bright yellow and bigger then saucers it seemed. She had grey cat- like ears sticking out of her head. ," there you go robin hoo-d-d , you're a mutant too?" She snatched her backpack off the floor rummaged through it until she found a picture. A picture of her and some other people.," this is picture taken the on same day as my transformation , I was on my way home after working at the library I had a friend that was sick so I had to cover his shift, it was very late these guys in suits jumped me,and I was taken to a science facility and went through horrific mutations later that night, something happened with wolf and fox DNA mixed with some other research on ability to read minds. I was the only specimen that survived , countless amounts of other people died beside me. Also something happened involving electricity and the whole place lit up in flames me, and a few others managed to get out. I realized I was given these powers for a reason, I want to stop those evil alien robot things from hurting other people." Leonardo wanted to say something but couldn't force himself to say it, Donatello had something to say," were you the thing in the sewers I saw earlier." She turned away trying hard not to cry," yeah I was down there because the robots were very interested in that part of the sewer, I wanted to see why." She put her hood up,clearly done talking. Mikey stood in front of the door blocking her way. Mikey made a demand," you can't leave until we fix your arm, as a peace offering." She turned away looking down at the floor,"I'm sorry I can't stick around." This time Donatello stopped her ," we have to do something you might collapse from blood loss miss." She looked up at Donnie ," I think it's best I go on back home, all trouble I caused you can never be forgiven." Leo rolled his eyes," just don't do this again." She nodded , Raphael whispered ," ignore him do what you gotta." She walked up the stairs to an open window," my name is Fang by the way." And with that Fang disappeared into the night.


	4. Teenage therapy

**Reading all the positive reviews and followings I'm planning to take this story far so buckle up for a wild ride!**

The turtles came back to the lair, planing to go back to what they were doing , Raph was at his pin ball game, Leo watched space heroes, Mikey went back to ordering food for everyone, Donnie tried to go back to fixing his weapon. Donatello couldn't think straight no matter what he kept thinking about Fang .she was bleeding really badly, maybe if Leo didn't go off on her then Fang would be here getting medical treatment. It just didn't seem right. April had stopped by with the food that Mikey ordered. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello came to the table for pizza, April joined them. Donatello wasn't that hungry neither was Raphael , Leo and Mikey on the other hand were having at it. April being the smart teenage girl that she is could tell something was going on with Raphael and Donatello. So after dinner Raph was going to go to bed early, he had been thinking about Fang .she could've been a ally or look out of some type, if Leo hadn't scolded her. Fang was at least around the same age as the turtles and honestly they needed more friends on the surface, then April and the blind noodle man. Raph sighed today was nearly a productive day he thought, as he opened the door to his room April tapped him on the shoulder. Raphael hated being surprised so he reacted rather well scared, his muscles tensed up. April spoke softly," hey Raph it isn't like you usually eat half the food when it comes to dinner, did something happen on patrol today." Raph told the whole thing from front to back. April said after everything was done ," so this Fang girl is master mutant of stealth and you fought along side her. You also seem to think she's a better leader the Leonardo. Incredibly brave, and charming. If my hunch serves me correct you've got a crush." Raphael's eye twitched, he blushed at the thought. Raph was done talking ,having embarrassed himself enough he carefully closed his door.

April was done giving her teenage therapy to Raph. So she walked to the garage, Donatello was on his laptop searching ," how to deal with siblings." As he didn't notice her right away. She yelled ," Donnie!" He immediately shut his laptop, turned around in his chair , and as smoothly as possible said," hey what's up April?" April as nicely as possible ," something's wrong I can tell, what happened? Are you mad at something." Donnie replied as cheerfully as possibly as he could yet there were mixed feeling that clouded his judgement ,"well were out on patrol like normal, when we noticed these purple dragons robbing a girl an-" April already knew ," Fang!" Donnie surprised nodded and said," yeah anyway she was badly injured Mikey tried to get her to stay so did I but Leo wouldn't have it. I keep thinking we could've helped and where is Fang now." April was thinking on how to console her friend," you'll probably met her again and hopefully she'll be fine." April picked up her bag and left for home. Every turtle had trouble sleeping. Now to get on with Fang's story.

Fang had left the building. She climbed on to different roof top, she began muttering,"like I'm scared of big blue. I know when I'm not needed." Fang quietly walked along the edge of the roof, until she found a nice place to sit. Fang began dangling her feet off the edge, suddenly she remembered she was bleeding. Fang pulled her backpack closer to pull out the gauze and antibacterial spray. She carefully readied the spray ready for the burning sensation 1...2...3! She pushed the nozzle with her index finger , as soon as Fang recovered her burning pain she quickly put gauze over the gash. Since she had the ears and nose of an animal she could hear and smell things far away though she slightly had a more human form then the turtles, all she had really was fuzzy ears and a tail. the air was calm nothing new. She took off her hood and scratched at her ears it was a very itchy jacket. A yell of a teenager from somewhere far off," here we go again!" She rushed with enough speed to out run a car, dashing roof to roof.


	5. Black riding hood

**Next chapter is going down a dark road so be prepared My fellow readers.**

It looked to be a convince store being robbed. Going in as if on Que. a boy behind the counter was being held up by gun point, easy take out with just one guy with one gun. Hood up, she snuck in through the front entrance luckily the door bells didn't give her away, Fang crept up into the aisles grabbed duct tape from the utility aisle and some soda from a freezer, shaking the bottle Fang slowly crawled toward the man with the mask. Menacingly Fang quietly said when crook was counting his money," have a nice trip see you next fall." And with that she quickly slid her legs under the guy's feet, then pinned him to the floor. Money slowly floated through the air and gently fell to the floor . The man was easily frightened when he saw Fang's eyes the yellow felt as if it was piercing his soul. He still had his gun but he couldn't move his wrists he kept eyeing his gun trying not to look at her eyes, while he was looking away she pulled out the shook up soda bottle and opened it slightly spraying it on the man's face. Fang let go of his wrists knowing human reaction he would try to dry off his face and completely forget about his gun up but just for a moment. The man began to rub his face Fang held the criminal's hands together and bound them with the silver duct tape from earlier. The clerk seemed slightly older then Fang by maybe 3 years yet he was more scared of Fang, he began to yell," take the money you can have it I won't tell anyone." She shoved the money back in the box for the register and back on the counter still sitting on the man's chest," I saved your life, you think I wanted to rob you that's rich you know. I actually owe you money for the soda and duct tape. Also when the police get here just say you handled this guy, because it sounds kind of lame when a girl helps you out especially one who's 3 years younger then you. So yeah bye!" She quickly put 10 dollars on the counter and ran out the door. Leaving no trace, or so she thought.

As the next morning arose, April had brought Splinter the newspaper. As he read the front page, clearly something was amiss in New York,"New York's new 'protector' is know as the vigilantly Black riding hood caught in the act of stopping an armed robbery, just yesterday at 11:30pm. The police have now set a bargain on her head if you see her turn all information to the police. If seen working with Black riding hood you will be given the same punishment. Last seen at Jibe's one stop shop, height roughly 5'5 , eye color statement from criminal yellow, wears black hoodie, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. " Splinter read aloud to his children. He had called them into the dojo for training. Leonardo grabbed his weapon the katana blades much like the one Fang had. Splinter keying in his teaching skills yelled," Today we are working on stealth Leonardo told me that you couldn't exactly handle silence, stealth makes the ninja my sons." Splinter blindfolded himself and sat in the middle of the room. Leo tried something different, he grabbed a piece of rubble from one of the walls and threw it. As the rubble landed with a deep thud, splinter turned his head toward the thud. Leo noiselessly moved toward his master, and slowly put his blade on Splinters shoulder and whispered ," Gotcha." Splinter stood up ," well done my son, but may I ask where did you learn that style?" Leo honestly didn't know how to answer that with his brothers watching him, they would know if he was lying ," I... Watched someone perform it yesterday. It's actually pretty simple " Leo sheepishly said splinter raised his eyebrow ," really? Who did you watch perform this simple trick?" Leonardo looked down at the floor boards ,"a girl named, Fang." Splinter cocked his head ," I see at least you were honest. Alright boys try Leo's style ." Raphael cringed at the thought of naming it 'Leo's style' more like the only girl that trumps the oh so fearless leader style. After numerous times of practicing then doing normal training in combat, they took a break Leo went back to watching his show. Raphael and Michelangelo tried to make up new moves with their skate boards. Approaching 10:00 'o' clock pm about time to do a patrol, Leo was working on getting everyone in order. Mikey asked,"Hey what happens if we run into Fang again or 'Black riding hood' as she's called?" Donnie shrugged, Raphael quickly said," we apologize and keep moving." Leo looked positively shocked," apologize for what?" Raphael glared at him," for reprimanded her." Leo shrugged it off and took off for the surface, the three concerned turtles leaped after him.


	6. The attack

**Beware if you really like fang then prepare to have serious mood whiplash. Btw I don't own the song take to the sky or the turtles. I do own fang though so mine. **

Continuing the nightly patrol stopping 6 robberies 8 warehouse break-ins. Catching their breath at nearby roof top. Leo said with frustration," we need to call Splinter this taking way to long, we might be out here for the whole night." Raphael thought it may be a good time to be funny," I think it maybe a good time to ask Fang for help. Wouldn't you guys?" Donnie and Mikey glanced at one another and nodded. the harsh winter wind blew past making a slight whistle noise which honestly made the silence between the 4 more awkward. Leo gave a deep nasal sigh ," It would be nice if we had some help we should go find her, Donnie you should check meph-" just then some beautiful singing came from a few roofs west," _purple burst of paper birds, this picture paints a thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery, but don't look back! Birds-eye view awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, wide eyes will always brighten the blue..."_ ( like this song isn't a guilty pleasure) the song shifted far away, Leonardo quickly turned , pointed and shouted roughly," follow that music!" And rushed off on the next adventure.

Fang sitting on the roof of a old antique shop, very lonely she had pulled out an old music player and sadly sang along to one of her favorite songs. Half way through the third chorus she realized this wasn't going to make her feel any better. Glancing at the gauze she rubbed at it. Fang was upset that the clerk boy ratted her out to the press now she can't do anything until the wanted posters go down, knowing she couldn't speed up the process. Fang couldn't help feeling alone, until she saw a girl about the same age as her wearing a metal mask that covered her mouth and nose, her eyes were decorated with red and black eyeliner, staring down with a unreadable glare. Fang wasn't intimidated or freighted more or less curious," hello... There ." What do you say to a person who just standing and looking at you? Walking closely to where Fang was sitting the other girl stood behind her. ," you can sit down if you want I don't mind." So the girl did and spoke," have you seen any giant talking turtles around here perhaps fighting aliens, have you?" Her voice sounded cold, emotionless. "_What kind of business would she want with them?_" Fang thought. She may want to hurt them. mutants have to stick together ," um... No I haven't seen any turtles lately, have you been watching too many movies?" The girl seemed angry ," you're lying. Have you seen the turtles?!" Now looking back on it this girl was called Karai.

Fang backed away, Karai reaching for her katana yet grasping nothing but air," looking for something?" Fang held up her katana with a foot symbol on it ,waving it in the air. She began running as Karai called ," get back here you street punk." Turning her head while she ran to make sure she wasn't catching up, she tripped over a satellite dish and landed on her side with a loud cracking noise ," m- my arm, crap I think I broke it." Trying to pull herself up Fang desperately leaned on the ground for support. Karai finally caught up ,"good..." Karai forcefully kicked her in the stomach ," now stay down." Fang groaned in pain, Karai grabbed her weapon from the weakened warrior and the held blade toward her throat ," turtles where did you see them last." Fang moved her legs quickly for a leg sweep and got up to run, Karai grabbed her leg Fang tripped again lifting her blade plunging it into Fang's calf , quickly pulling it out and swiping across her tendon between her foot and leg. Fang howled in hysterical pain. Fang jerked her foot and kicked Karai in the face temporally buying some time to run away, though slowly limping .she couldn't get enough speed to get the next roof. Karai caught up ," I guess you can't help good bye useless." Fang felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she saw the blood stain on the blade. her fingers felt numb, she fell to her knees, another slice against her arm breaking the gauze, then another across her face. Red sprayed everywhere like fountain, Fang gave up and toppled over creating a small pool of her mutated blood, feeling the cold winter air wash over her, almost at peace. Out of her fading vision four figures were crowding over her .


	7. Recovery

Donnie quickly scaled the roof of a store to check it out, it took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness he didn't notice it at first ," alright guys all clea-My god..." He turned around while he was talking he saw a long trail of the red liquid behind a tool shed. Leo quickly yelled up with concern ," what's wrong?! Donnie, Donnie say something!" Donnie was speechless he sprinted to see a barely breathing Fang. He kneeled down next her applying pressure to her stomach he put his hand in the blood. not realizing what it was. She still had tears streaming down her face, Mikey went to go see what was wrong following the trail of blood. Mikey then saw the whole thing he ran up to help," guys what's going on do need any help?" Mikey was trying to fight back his salty tears as he helped apply pressure and called ," we need help. Anybody who isn't squeamish can come up." Raphael didn't know what that meant so he went next.

Raphael quickly ran toward the source of the blood, he felt so heart broken, and furious he looked over her with such a sad look. Raph bit his lip and applied pressure Donnie yelled with tears slightly overflowing his eyes ," Leo help we have a serious injuries up here." Leo's footsteps could be herd as the silence grew, he turned the corner," my god... How did this happen?" Mikey spoke up ,"Donnie found her like this..." Leo made up his mind ," we have to take her back to lair , no questions about it." Raphael still rattled quietly said," yeah ... My thoughts exactly." Donnie and Mikey still grief stricken stayed silent. Leo awkwardly said,"Donnie do mind carrying her?" He shook his head and picked her up bride style. Looking closely her eyes were closed her hood was off her head, her ears poking out of her head, the scratch on her face looked as if she was attacked by cats. The blood on his hand stained the leather bands around his fists, he had a lump in his throat about the size of a car. Fang looked relaxed she could of died but Fang looked absolutely relaxed. Donnie barely focusing on the task of climbing down a building, kept his gaze on her to make sure Fang was breathing. looking at her this close she was very, very cute like a abandon puppy.

Finally reaching the lair, splinter was waiting in the living room concerned for his boys. The old rat had heard them at the door," Boys is that you? I swear if you children keep coming home late it'll be the death of me." Leonardo, Raphael,Michelangelo,and Donatello all quietly moved along into the living room with faces of sadness. Splinter walked quickly with the walking stick he had," what's the matter?" Leo was blocking her moved aside slowly," who's this?" Splinter asked in curiosity, Leo meekly said," Master Splinter, Fang." Donatello looked up," she needs serious medical attention, for the deep stab wound on her stomach." Splinter lightly placed his hand on the wound, Fang's face twitched in sudden pain and her muscles tensed up," she still has feeling here and she's still breathing, Donatello could you help me with this?" Donatello nodded," sure I was the first one to find her so I guess I should go." Raph piped in ," Can I go too?" "_Why did I say that_?" He thought Donatello's eyes widened," um...sure you can come if you think you can help." The three walked off toward the guest room.


	8. Awkwardness of being a doctor

**Hey considering I don't have a romantic bone in my body so I watched a marathon of ouran host club so sorry if some of this chapter seems... WEIRD **

Mikey sat in a chair not doing anything just slouching in a lazy manner, Leo saw this ," you okay Mikey? It's not like you to sit around where's your skateboard and music player?" No answer. " _did he fall asleep with his eyes open_?" He waved his hand in front of the dazed turtle," hmmm..." Mikey was actually deep in thought since he didn't do this often, he was severely working on being deep in thought. Leo began to snap his fingers in front of his face. Leo just gave up and turned on the tv ," well I hope he's unconscious enough to watch 'Space heroes' without complaining."

Back in the guest room. ," the poor girl she's has a broken arm. Also the cut on her tendon probably didn't feel to good." Donatello went back to work, Raph not really good with medical stuff asked," how do you know she has a broken arm?" Donnie looked back at him with eyes that seemed to say ,' that's a stupid question!' So Donnie replied," see how disfigured her elbow joint is here, the arm isn't supposed to stick out like that." Raph replied with a simple,"oh." Raphael felt Fang's forehead then quickly grabbed a wet, cold, towel out of a bucket and carefully placed it on her head, Donnie gawked at him," her forehead is warm and that may be because of that re-opened wound on her arm, isn't that a sign of infection?" Raphael explained, Donnie looked at the cut then back at him," yeah I guess you're right." Raph joked back," you guess ,you know I'm right!"

Donnie sighed," I wonder when master Splinter is coming back with the extra bandages he's been gone a long time." Raphael forgot why they only had one bandage left so he asked Donnie," well after Mikey's adventure with acupuncture we had to use a lot of these." Raphael made a suggestion," we should get the stab wound patched up." Donnie replied ," yeah that would be best." Just then something dawned on them. Donnie spoke first with dread," you do realize what we have to do right? to get that patched up." Raphael immediately replied ," oh the awkwardness. You do it." Donnie turned to him in surprised," no you do it." Raphael knew just how to solve this," rock ,paper, scissors for it." Donnie threw paper and Raph threw rock.

Raphael asked cautiously ," you're sure she's knocked out?" Donnie patted him on back and smirked ," well she lost a lot of blood so as sure as I have 2 fingers and 1 thumb." Raphael unzipped her jacket to reveal a grey t-shirt ," if she wakes up and yells 'pervert' I'm so going to kill you Donnie." Raphael took a deep breath and slightly raised the bottom of her shirt," anti-bacterial cream please." Donatello handed him the tube, Raph spread the medicine across his 2 fingers he lightly touched the wound, Fang winced in pain. After he wiped his hands with a towel Raphael quickly grabbed the large bandage and handed to Donatello," your turn bro." Donnie was nervous there is a small chance she would wake up. Donnie quickly unwrapped the bandage," Raph keep holding her shirt." Raphael nodded. Donnie carefully stretched the bandage and put it on the wound. Looking at it Donatello saw the bandage looked so wrinkled he had to straighten it out. He accidentally let his hand brush against her skin, Donatello's arm quickly jerked back into it's socket ,"her skin... Is soft."Donatello blushed . Raphael let go of her shirt and zipped up her jacket. Raph let out a sigh of Relief," never speak of this again." Donnie closed his eyes," I agree."


	9. Chapter 9

Splinter opened the door to the guest room ," so how is she boys? Still breathing ?" Donnie was nervous to answer," yeah she's fine, the wound on her stomach has a bandage on it." Splinter stroked his beard ," I see, lets get to work." Meanwhile in the living room. Mikey was still in thought he finally noticed Leo sitting in the chair watching tv," oh hey there Leo!" Leo seemed surprised to hear him talking," hi." Mikey was deep in thought about going to get Fang's backpack off the roof of the antiques shop he wanted to go alone, Leo would think its stupid all the way. ," hey Leo before I go to bed I was going to skate boarding so I'll see ya soon." Leo blinked in confusion ," o-okay?" Mikey then jumped out of seat and ran out the door. Leo thought to himself,"that kid is such a puzzle, I can't tell if he's okay or in emotional shock." He sighed and continued watching 'Space heroes' by himself.

Mikey reaching the roof he saw the blood again, twitched with remorse even though he wasn't at fault. He needed to wipe that up, but Mikey focused his attention on the bag," I shouldn't rummage through it but maybe there are some paper towels somewhere in here." He tossed out the katana, a music player , a medical supply kit ,different assorted snacks, a wallet , a few scraps of paper, energy bar wrappers,and mostly books she had way too many books. After completely emptying the bag and not finding any paper towels. Mikey looking closer at the books realizing over half of them were manga and comic books ," I see I'm not the only otaku in New York." The rest seemed to be hard to understand novels, noticing something eye catching was a neon yellow tennis ball with the name Misty drawn on it. After picking everything up and putting it back, Mikey swung the bag on his back ready to leave. A satellite broken caught his attention, walking over and poking around it another pool of dark red blood just slightly forward ," it's really scary to think what might of... Happened." The lump in his throat got bigger. He quickly ran off the roof.

Fang woke up panting and gasping for air from having a nightmare. Calming down she looked to be in a room for a Japanese shrine or dojo. She glanced at the hand painted flowers on the walls and screen ," where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself, the answer immediately spoke," you're in our home." She glanced over to the right side of her bed to find a sitting turtle from the other night," we took time off from our training to make sure you're okay and help you with anything." Fang stared at him," you're the orange guy. Why are you in my room?" Mikey had a big stew pot set to the side," Well I'm Mikey and I wanted to be the first to greet you. Also I brought you breakfast." Mikey gestured toward the stew pot," I also figured you probably needed help eating because of your clipped wing there." Fang looked down at the make shift sling around her arm," oh yeah I forgot about this 'clipped wing' ."

Mikey held a metal spoon filled with a type of soup toward her face," now open wide and say,'ahh'." Fang felt awkward and tried to stop him," No you seriously don't have -ugh. " But while she was talking Mikey shoved the spoon in her mouth. The soup was good for stranger's cooking standers. Fang blushed when he pulled the spoon out,"so how's the soup Misty?" She had no idea what he was talking about ," The soup is fine but my name isn't Misty." Mikey pulled out the tennis ball," But this was with your things." Fang stared at the ball," My name may not be Misty but that name does sound very important. I can't remember my real name or most of my memories, but when I was free from the Kraaing base I had a band around my wrist that said,'project F.A.N.G' the only thing I can remember besides the reason and day I went there." Mikey looked at the ball," sorry about that but do you like the soup." Fang smiled gently ," yeah it's great, thanks Mikey." Michelangelo's face lit up," Mikey is she up yet?" A familiar voice shouted Mikey shouted back pulling slightly on Fang's arm,"Yeah Don she's up, do you want me to bring her into the living room?" The voice replied," Sure." Fang groggily got up , Mikey began tugging on her un-broken arm ,"c'mon I can't wait for everyone welcome you."


	10. SARCASM

**So how do like the story so far since I made the front page, man it's so hard to please the demands of my readers, also I know this has nothing to do with anything but I ate a cinnamon roll and my hands were sticky and now my keyboard's a gooey mess!**

Being tugged along like a dog on leash, Fang was dragged into the living room to be greeted by two other walking and talking turtles,"Welcome back to land of living." Raph being Raph said that ," it's good to see you up and around this Raphael and I'm Donatello, I see you met Michelangelo." Her Looking toward Mikey ," yeah, you guys have a lovely home here by the way." Leonardo was sitting on the couch watching tv not caring that someone who was barely alive is now walking around. Fang barely glanced over at Leo, that made him get up and walk over to her giving the classic Leo sarcasm smile," Pleased to have you here Fang." And extended his hand. Fang gave her best sarcasm smile, and with all the sarcasm in her soul said," Pleased to be here." And shook his hand.

Splinter came out a few minutes later,"Ah,hello there Fang welcome to our home. I hope my boys have been treating you well." Fang was very polite to people, another reason she didn't ask for help often ,"yes I have been treated well sir, I would've expected resentment asking for help." Splinter patted her head," Well technically you didn't ask, we volunteered." Fang was very grateful," If there's anything I can do repay the favor please ask." He then shook his head," there's no need." He focused his attention on his boys," now that she's awake back to training!" The turtles ran quickly into the dojo, Leaving the female mutant by herself though she didn't mind. Using super hearing that she can't turn off heard a few words that brought a smile to her face and made her plush like ,grey, tail wag ,"Leonardo she's smarter then you said." "Se-Sensei!"

April entered the lair walking through the kitchen around the dojo into the living room. She saw the back of someone's head . Blonde hair with grey animal like ears poking out of it. April slowly walking around the couch she saw girl sitting cross-legged on the cushion eyes closed, breathing slowly. She saw the sling and bandaid on her face ,"she's really banged up." Then one of her eyelids popped open exposing a yellow eye ," Yes may I help you?" April then gasped at the very soul piercing eye," Sorry about that I can put in contacts if my eyes bother you." April didn't want to be a bother she shook her head ," My name's April 'o' Neil. yours?" The girl then looked down at the floor then back up at her ," I don't have one, but people call me Fang." April sat on the far side of the couch," I've heard a lot about you from the turtles." Then in short amount of time Fang was sitting upside down ," you mean the artists?" She was utterly confused by this ," Artists?" Fang looked over as if to say,"really?" But instead said," Well Leonardo da Vinci the painter, scientist , engineer, Raphael Sanzio, painter, architect, Donatello di Betto Bardi, sculptor, and Michelangelo Buonarroti, painter, sculptor , architect, poet. All of them Italian too." April was surprised ," where'd you learn that?" Fang simply shrugged, glancing at the pinball machine ," yeah I know they have a lot of cool stuff here."

After a few hours. Fang grabbed her bag, shuffling through it,and grabbed her detective novel. Still hanging upside down April asked out of curiosity ," how can you read like that?" Fang answered positively," It takes years of practice April." Finally hearing the turtles loud door openings ," hey April the artists are getting out of practice." April setting down her laptop. Mikey rushing into the living room sitting between the girls," Hi Fang, hey April." He quickly grabbed a controller and turned on the tv. Fang was now bored, and she went off exploring the lair. She found herself in the garage walking across a floor scattered with paper to a wall and a desk cluttered with more papers and an old Kraaing weapon. Quietly shifting around the desk Fang noticed a squishing noise next to the tool locker, she walked over to see a tipped over jar with some type of green slime in it. Cautiously picking it up and turning it around. Fang was greeted by two small brown eyes along with its brain and organs, it seemed to be afraid of Fang ," Don't worry it get this reaction all the time. Now where to put you so don't fall down again." It seemed to be a person with its organs put into a transparent green goo. The label said in crude hand writing," Timothy doesn't like it when you tap the glass, SO DON'T TAP THE GLASS MIKEY!"

Walking around with Timothy in the garage for a few minutes looking for a spot to appease the goo blob," Okay, how bout here?" Fang showed him a nice little place by the door, he blinked one eye for 'no' ," You are very picky for a piece of goo." She began walking to the table in a well lit corner by the desk, the goo began wiggling with excitement," Here?" He blinked both of eyes for 'yes'. Fang carefully set him down on the table , he just wanted to see the turtle's work. Nodded to her self knowing she did something good and being hard to carry it with one arm but sticking with it anyway.

About ready to leave, Fang became really bothered her about the Kraaing weapon. She sat down in the chair to take a closer look," the wiring is so wrong here and theses components, my god! maybe I can fix this." She began to light up while fixing it, re-wiring and replacing it made her mind go ecstatic. When you hear people lose themselves in a good book it's the same with an inventor, that's exactly what Fang did. After a half-hour the weapon was complete. Fang put the cannon over her left forearm, she herd footsteps approaching. Donatello walked through the door," Hey what do you think your doing!?" She looked over her shoulder,"Oh...fixing this. I could use your help with testing this actually." Donnie quickly walked to the desk to see the arm cannon having much doubt," Really? Do you think this will work." Fang was really anxious to try it," Listen Donnie my dad was a warplane mechanic he fixed up weapons all the time nothing this advanced but I thought I'd give it a shot, but if doesn't pull through it just a natural part of success, in success there's always a failure." She carefully took off the arm cannon and handed it to Donnie ," it's a two handed weapon." Donnie skeptically put on the arm cannon on his right arm they both ran into the deep sewer where it was badly lit


	11. Testing grounds

**this chapter is way long I know so dealz with it!**

Fang pointed toward the brick wall," Hey testing time." The light above them began to flicker Donnie still very skeptical ," So how do I turn it on?" Fang used a very positive tone ," Okay first hold the cannon steady with you other hand." Donnie didn't ask any questions ," Good now, do you feel the switch inside the cannon." Donatello pawed inside the machine until he found it," yeah I think I found it." Fang was anxious ," alright now pull the switch and turn it clockwise until you hear a faint clicking noise." He did what he was told,"Now if my programming is correct, push the switch back into place and a beam should come out of the arm cannon." Donatello forcefully pushed the switch back into place and a huge green plasma beam shot out of the cannon, practically turning the brick wall into paper. After a few seconds it shut off. Taking a look at the aftermath the wall had a hole about the size of a bowling ball," I fixed your weapon and made it an arm cannon." Donnie slid the arm cannon off,"Well done Fang I could use your help on few more things." Fang laughed softly and smiled ," happy to help!" The two walked back.

Reaching the garage Donnie searched the room looking for something,"Where is he? Where is he?" Donnie was searching around the tool locker ," You mean Timothy he's over here." Fang pointed,Donnie rushed over," how'd he get over here." Fang sheepishly admitted," Timothy fell down off his shelf over there and I wanted put Tim somewhere he wouldn't fall down again but the whole reason Timothy fell down was that he wanted to be closer to the desk." Donnie was glad Timothy was moved somewhere more comfortable but he was bothered that he made the person with one working arm carry him Donatello began to scold the jar," You could've asked me Timothy." Fang was defiantly curious about the glob in the jar,"So what exactly is He? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Donnie hated telling this story but if she was nice enough to move a jar of goo he might as well tell why it was important

,"Tim here was just a regular guy, funny thing about him he wanted to be a mutant superhero and take out this guy called shredder. He wasn't strong enough to take out shredder on his own, so me and my brothers made him go under cover so he can find out more. The stuff we were mutated with was in the hands of the shredder he was going to make his army with it Timothy wanted to volunteer to become a mutant and take out the shredder , I told him how unstable it was and he... He didn't care he wanted to become like...me, and this happened. It's my fault I couldn't save him I wasn't... I wasn't-" ,"Donnie it isn't your fault, honestly if its anyone's fault it's this Shredder guy's fault he should have known how unstable that crap is, no one should play around with it, dozens of people died during the research process of creating the proper formula for me and I didn't want it." Fang was right and Donnie knew it. Donatello gave Fang a hug ,"I'm so sorry." Fang didn't know what exactly he was sorry for, the hug I'm guessing.

Fang blushed,"W-what are you... You don't have anything to be sorry for." Donnie realized what he was doing," Um.. I guess you're right." He let go,"So... Want continue working on the shell raiser together?" Her ears perked up ," yeah that would be great." After a few hours they were both covered with oil stains. Then Donnie stepped out to get scraps. Tossing unnecessary parts to the side, one may have hit metalhead and he booted up. Getting up to stretch Fang checked the clock,"Barely noon damn, it feels like it 5 already."

About to sit back down she heard footsteps Approaching the door before the person could knock Fang yelled,"Come in!" Raphael opened ," listen Don I need your help with... Your not him." Fang with slight black oil on her face and jeans," Is Donnie making you work for him?" She walked a little closer ," No I wanted to help, I even fixed up his Kraaing weapon. Sorry you just missed him , he went out for scrap. Is there anything I can do to help you?" There was something about her that made Raph's skin crawl," Ah! No, no it's not that important." Fang was about to sit back down when they both heard," un-identified target." Raphael saw metalhead had his machine gun out,"Fang quick get down!" Fang turned around,"what th-" metal head fired, Raph quickly tackled Fang,"Ouch!" Raphael threw one of his Sais at metalhead, quickly and affectively turn him off.

Raphael quickly focused on Fang ," A- Ar-are you hurt?" Fang whimpered,"Oh nothing, you landed on my tail." Raph quickly got up into a kneeling position,"sorry so sorry, I didn't see it." Fang was kneeling ," It's not a big deal." A few moments of awkward silence ," thanks for tackling me?" Raph blushed ," it's honestly no problem at all." She stood up and left. Raphael leaned up against the shell raiser and sighed,"oh I'm an idiot." Giving himself a face palm. Donnie came back in to the garage arms full of scrap noticing his older brother sitting against the shell raiser with bullet holes in it and metalhead being out," hey what happened here?" Raphael the hot head began his rant," Well your stupid robot attacked Fang saying she was a un-identified target and well I tackled her making sure she was safe from bullets, she got up to leave saying she needed wash off the motor oil." Donatello was slightly disappointed," Also Don I need to ask you something." Donnie moved toward his desk," Yeah, start talking." Raphael took a deep breath,"um... What kind of gift would you get a ...girl?" Donnie held in his laughter,"Why would you want to know about that?" Raph looked up at the ceiling ,"Reasons." Donnie slightly nodded still keeping his laughter in," I see, flowers I guess? Go ask April or Fang." Raph scowled but he got up and walked away, as he closed the garage door he heard his younger burst out in hysterical laughter ," DONNIE THIS DOOR ISN'T SOUND-PROOF YOU STUPID SMART GUY!"


	12. The bad feeling

After cleaning up. Walking over to the couch Fang saw, Mikey was trying to read one of Raphael's comic books secretively . Leo was watching tv ,Fang having nothing better to do was watching tv with Leo," So big blue, what's this show about?" He snapped his head around in surprise," y-you want to know what the show is about?" Fang rolled her eyes ," Yes." Leo began a rant on how this show 'Space heroes' is going to be the show that was going to teach him how to be a better leader. After Fang let him exhaust himself they quietly watched the show, after the episode ended Fang asked,"So how did this episode where captain Ryan seized an enemy base where the enemy was his dead girlfriend from season one, teach you how to be a leader." After getting into another long rant she listened carefully, he finally exhausted himself again. She let her tail wag ," So are we cool now blue?" Leonardo stood up," yeah we're cool."

* * *

April was given money from splinter to go grocery shopping for the turtles,"Fang would you like to go grocery shopping with me?" Fang put on her disguise that of beanie and contacts, she never is worried about her tail because everyone thinks its fake. ," Yes let's go." So they left. Leaving Mikey to wonder about something,"Hey Raph you know what's weird?"Raphael knew where this was going," my face, your face, Donnie's face, Leo's face." Mikey shook it off," No, I take offense to that by the way. It's that with some thought Fang is a girl version of Dog-pound just way less ugly." Raphael never really thought of it that way," that's actually a smart statement, she has the better sense of smell and hearing like Dog-pound." Donatello jumped in," also the fact she was fused with wolf and fox DNA unlike Dog-pound he just full dog." Leonardo couldn't help it,"Their fighting styles are totally different too, Dog- pound works in fear and intimidation Fang uses stealth and confusion. The fact is Dog-pound hits like a tank and Fang is more agile." Splinter was walking by," Boys, it's quite obvious what makes them different their, hearts, Bradford is to far gone with carrying out vengeance and destruction he is blinded, Fang is young and hopeful still looks at the world with bright eyes just like the four of you." Splinter's words were always wise ," So who's up for some sparing?" The brothers were pared up Leonardo against Michelangelo and Donatello against Raphael.

Leo was ready taking a battle stance, throwing jabs and multiple kicks, Mikey was easily dodging all of them and giving his traditional taunts. Mikey rolled behind him and gave a leg sweep letting his brother drop to the floor ," I won sweet, doctor prankanstein finally wins against the ever so fearless leader!" Michelangelo began a victory dance, for the first time ever Mikey won a match against Leo. Was Leo off his game? He blinked a few times and got up in confusion. Leo slowly got the picture and sat down. When the next round started Donnie took his battle stance and Raph took his . While they were practicing and training Leo was thinking ,"what happened I completely forgot we were sparing and I was washed over with this terrible feeling."After hearing the purple masked turtle squeal and scream from Raphael's torment Mikey and Raph faced off. Leo still felt chills from his terrible feeling, something was very wrong.


	13. Two percent eggs

Up on the surface April and Fang were walking in a well known neighborhood for raising children, a small group of kids circled April the smallest boy with blue eyes began talking ," April did you come to play with us?" April kept walking ," sorry kids I have to go to the store right now." A tall girl in the first grade," Can you at least sing for us?" April had to think fast or the kids will follow her all the way to the store," Fang would love to sing for you." She pointed to her and the children began to circle her ," Sing us a song lady!" Fang smirked," In the jungle the, mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight. Near the village the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight. Hush my darlings don't fear my darlings, the lion sleeps tonight. Hush my darlings don't fear my darlings...the...lion...sleeps...tonight." April was surprised she could sing that well, the kids were slowly walking back to their homes very sleepy. Fang quickly caught up," So I don't like kids, thanks by the way." April was smiling slyly," Your welcome on the bright side you cleared our path."

A local neighborhood 'tough' guy walked out of an alleyway ," Yo say April its good to see you and whoa, who's your hot friend here." Fang rolled her eyes ," why is it always me I've got a broken arm can't I catch break. C'mon April we still have to get to store." Fang immediately brushed the thug to the side and continued down the sidewalk," We don't have all day to stand around we have to get going, LETS GO." Fang was moving faster with April still standing there. April quickly caught up," What was that! You completely just rushed past it." Fang glared at her ," When someone or something blocks your way, pay no attention, let them move themselves, or the usual answer kick their ass so hard they feel it next week." April blinked a few times to understand what kind of logic she's using ,"okay in some parallel time or universe I guess that would make some type of sense."

Getting close to the store ," Alright Fang you get this half of the list I'll take the other and when you've got all the items go to the check out line, okay?" Fang nodded and grabbed a shopping kart. April had a plan so she ran off into one of the aisles and grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number," Clueless1 this is Smart chick1 do you know what you want me to get for Fang?" Raph's voice was so loud April had to back away from the phone," I'M NOT CLUELESS!" Considering the circumstances he is clueless ," Do you want my help or not Raphael?!" Raphael was searching through Fang's room. He went through her bag not noticing anything that could possible be any help in shedding any light on her many interests. Hearing someone's footsteps outside the door. It was Mikey! Oh this looked bad for Raph. He quickly hid under the bed, Mikey walked through the door,"I thought I saw someone in here. Fang's bag must fell over,look at the floor!" Mikey stooped down and began picking up everything Raph tossed out. Raphael still praying that Mikey wouldn't see him the t-phone rang but it wasn't Raph's. Mikey dropped his by Raphael's foot," Darn it, come back here. I hope I didn't break it again or Donnie is going to yell at me again." His hand pawed under the bed, Raphael quietly and quickly slid away ," Raph? Raph? Are still there?" April's voice became muffled as Raphael put his hand over the phone swiftly. Mikey didn't notice.

Fang was in the dairy section severely glaring at the list," What does she mean by two percent eggs?! I'm freezing my ass off ,I've been here at least 20 minutes." Getting really annoyed, she went to the next item," Organic lettuce and cabbage, all right doesn't seem so hard." Walking over to the vegetables and picking up a few heads. ,"Next, cake mix...? What do turtles need cake mix for? It's best not to ask questions Fang." Dashing through the dairy aisle again hoping not to freeze her tail again. She made it to the baker's section and saw April sitting there," Seriously! I was stuck in the dairy looking for two percent eggs and you're sitting here!" Startled April couldn't let her hear the conversation," I dropped my phone and I was checking it see if it was okay, by the way next item on my list ,pizza toppings so see ya later." April jumped up and grabbed her kart, rid off. She was still on hold with Raph so stopping in the cereal section ," , Raph? Raph? Are you still there? Fang almost caught me, hurry up and tell me what to buy so you can give it to her." No answer, he must of hung up.


	14. Nova

Raphael, still hiding noticed that Mikey had stopped picking up everything he just sat and sighed, Was he looking at something? Raph slowly looked outside of the bed to take a look , Mikey stopped doing anything it looked like he was something,"Man she was pretty back then her eyes were blue and not a sun yellow,and her hair wasn't blonde it was black, though I think her mutation made her even prettier." It's seems our Raphael has a challenger. Mikey putting down the picture quickly began to move the bag by the bed. He finally left Raph quickly got out from under Fang's bed, and grasped the picture," Well if its a fight you want it's a fight you'll get baby brother. I'm going to get her a picture frame, see if you can top that Mikey." The battle is over but the war has just begun. Right readers? Oh right the story. Raphael quickly grabbed his phone and dialed April's number,"APRIL I HAVE AN IDEA!" April backed away from the phone again ,"It's about freaking time." As the conversed their plan Fang was having her own problems

* * *

Fang was searching for the cake mix," Dammit April you didn't say what kind of cake mix!"suddenly a familiar presence became aware ," Ah a yell that beautiful can only belong to Fang project." A teenager with green hair and baseball cap with a long coat had placed his hand on her shoulder ,"Nova you scared the crap out of me I hope you know that!" N.o.v.a a fellow mutant on his own will he can become anyone he wants, through shape shifting. Placing his hand under Fang's chin, making her head tilt upward ," Now my love how've you been I hope you've been adapting well." Fang didn't like Nova at all he was like a annoying classmate that was hitting on everything with a pulse,"Didn't you see the sling I haven't had much luck lately." Nova smirked ," how'd you break it?" April ran to the Baker's aisle just in time to see the misunderstanding occur," Unexpected circumstances." Nova's beady little red eyes focused on Fang's lips ," how unexpected? Like this."

Nova's lips pressed against Fang's," WTF?!" Fang's eyes widened as she was caught off guard ,"alright that was defiantly unexpected, but now I'm pissed! :c" April watched from afar in shock ," April what's the matter?" April was out of words to say so she simply hung up the phone. Using her free hand Fang grabbed the nearest box of cake mix and began to beat Nova with it ," You are an idiot and a pervert!" Then grabbing him by the shoulder she kneed him in the stomach ," Don't ever think you can do that again you , you...you... Insecure moron!" Nova fell over in pain. Having exhausting herself she grabbed the kart and some cake mix and walked out of the aisle seeing April," Always answer three kick their ass." Fang nodded in agreement. After the groceries were payed for they were carrying the cumbersome bags back to the lair," So that Nova guy was he your friend?" Fang always knew the answer," No ." April was curious," so then who is he to you?" Fang already had a name ," a cat."

April heard the words echo through the empty streets ," A cat?" Fang had stopped dead in her tracks,"I'm fused with wolf and fox blood both animals apart of the dog Family. enemies to dogs are cats that's what Nova is a lying and mischievous cat." April felt the coldness in her voice ," when me and him escaped the Kraaing lab he said he would take care of me. The other people who survived I drew close to they were my new family, Nova didn't like that so he played a trick on them and then another and then another until each one became more sick and twisted then the last, I begged him to stop. He did finally until he played the biggest trick on me he locked me inside a Kraaing warehouse base the exact place I never wanted to see again, that moron whenever he runs into me he thinks I'm a joke, another victim to his sick games. But no more every time he does something this stupid I swear to myself I'm gonna kick his skinny little ass harder the next time I see him." April and Fang kept quiet for the whole trip until," Help! someone! Anyone?!"


	15. Chloroform?

**Hey sup? I had a trip to go on sorry about the late post. But enjoy**

Fang dropped the paper bags and rushed to where the sound was coming from ," Wait, Fang your injured." Fang turned around," Someone needs my help and if die or don't, no matter as long as I do something!" April knew should could help so she tossed her cell phone," If your dead set take my phone!" Fang jumped and grabbed it like a football ," Thanks!" And she hurriedly ran along the side walk until she was out of sight. Picking up the groceries April walked to the nearest manhole covering, and lifted it and dropped in.

Walking her normal route , April found herself in the turtle lair. Something told her that was a pranking war going on judging the rubber pieces on the floor along with traces of water, Mikey has water balloons. April went into the kitchen and set the bags on the table ,"Master Splinter I bought the groceries." Donnie quickly greeted April as cooly as he could because after all for some odd reason Don here had a crush on her I don't know why but... I'm getting to my personal opinions sorry bout that. After his voice cracked it was a failed attempt anyway. So Leo helped put the food and other various items back in their place but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen," Hey where's Fang?" Leo asked very worried April was very nervous about the question but she answered anyway,"Fang heard someone screaming and she told me she had to help, I told her not to go because she was injured. Fang was dead set so tossed her my phone and told her to call you guys if she's in a jam." Leo still couldn't shake the feeling. He needed to relax so he sat down and began to watch tv. Donnie was tweaking the weapon Fang made for him he felt worried as well, Raphael had finally got his gift and wrapped in newspaper. When he was done wrapping he carefully set it down on Fang's pillow,"I really hope she likes it." He then went to go train at the Shredder dummy. Mikey tried to read one of Fang's detective novels ," A-am-ambig-uity... This is too hard." To prove that he wanted to be Fang's friend he tried to become slightly smarter since she mostly hung around Donnie and April , and Mikey barely knew what they were talking about half the time. So bucking up his courage even though it felt as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head began to read again.

Fang with all her speed finally found the source of screaming. Turning a corner between a bakery and pizzeria she saw a cowering black man in a pink sweater with thick glasses and a puffy hair style, with the nose of a wolf she could smell the fear on that man. Finally seeing his attackers a large male dog mutant with rocks spikes on his shoulders with his two arms that were not the same length he began to walk using them, his friend was a red fish with robotic legs wires exposed with water bags attached to his gills ,his many teeth were shown brightly. Fang quickly took out her contacts and pulled off the beanie, no one took her seriously with a disguise on. The dog thing with its biggest hand grabbed the cowering man by the throat pinning him against the wall ,"You've screwed with us for the last time Dexter." The man thrashed about trying to get out of the Dog's grip. A large shadow casted over the alley was, they heard a voice," Put the man down, after all you are his friend right?" The fish looked toward the front of the alley," that Damn Lame blue turtle is here." Fang sighed and moved forward slightly ," No Xever it's a cripple." Fang looked down and saw the sling again, the dog and fish began laughing so hard that they dropped the man. Fang's face became a beet red ," it's not funny." The man scurried toward her with a look of gratitude or curiosity. the nerdy man began talking," my, my , what a fascinating mutated creature half girl half fox... No wolf." He began to forcefully pry open Fang's mouth ," judging how big these k9 teeth are it must be both." Fang glared at him ," Sorry, sorry, my name is Baxter Stockman. I need to take you back to my lab for further testing." Fang pissed off beyond belief ," Excuse me? I don't want to get dissected today." Baxter had to convince her ," Hold on, here I have one more thing to try convince you." Fang rolled her eyes and began to mutter," first time being laughed at for doing a good deed, now he wants to convince me to be dissected yeah like that's goin-" Baxter interrupted ," Hey does this smell like chloroform to you?" And held a rag over her mouth.


	16. Fido? Really? You can't be serious

**alright few more chapters and we get to see nova again sorry to spoil but yeah that ass is coming back for more and this time maybe with shedder helping**

," It's been over an hour should we go looking for her?" Mikey began to question his Sensei ," She may have left on her own you must consider that Michelangelo." Mikey didn't want to consider it, she actually liked his cooking , he wasn't going to accept it. Donnie wouldn't believe it either ," Judging she never once mentioned leaving or going up on the surface. Fang most likely didn't make up the noise as an excuse to run away. She was probably going to stay till her wounds healed." Leo couldn't be worried he was the leader after all," Well as soon as sun sets we head out ." Raph had just heard this news ," Head out, where?" Leo stared at his younger brother ," To find Fang." Raphael's eyes widened. Donnie felt almost empty knowing that she was gone without a trace, since she helped him the most. Fang is almost as important as April to him so he had to find her. The sun fell, Splinter wished them luck.

Fang awoke in a very dark place that seemed to be moving the back of a van, realizing the knot around her legs was lose enough , after wiggle her legs countless amounts of time the rope fell down and the van stopped. Quickly readying herself the door opened ," kyaaaah!" She rushed to the end of the flooring for the van but Baxter had a plan, mousers lined up as far as the could see," well I guess someone has Kraaing tech for sale on Craig's list." Fang felt another cold rag against her mouth," Does this still smell like chloroform to you?" Fang fell flat, as Baxter giggled evilly.

The turtles saw snow had began to fall Leo began to search even harder," We have to pick up the pace." Michelangelo was way ahead of him. Raph quickly caught up ," We have to find her I don't care if it takes all night, I don't care how many heads I have to roll!" Donatello began to shout ," Fang! Where are you!?" Michelangelo still rushing ahead as fast as he could ," less talking more searching." Leonardo was definitely weirded out on how serious Mikey was. Raphael was getting angrier be the minute ," Would she leave on her own if given a chance, it tears my heart out to think about it." Grabbing at his sais, nervously. Raphael was the saddest turtle. Mikey saw something glowing in he distance ," Guys we got some weird mutant robot alien junk in that building over there we should check it out." Leo nodded ," yeah we could use a warm up." Sneaking over rooftops they finally saw a red, glowing aura pouring out the windows. Shattering the window with their bodies , the turtles landed flawlessly ," Bexter Vikman!" They saw him working behind a control panel with a large tube glowing a eerie red color," BAXTER STOCKMAN! You bumbling idiots. I'm ready for you this time!" Baxter was furiously inputing button codes lifted the tube to reveal a fully Healed Fang wearing a black tank top and matching shorts ," Finally you let me so I kick you sorry nerdy butt!" Fang began her charge ," I wouldn't if I were you didn't you see the collar I got for you my faithful dog Fido." She looked down to see a strange looking shock collar," Are you serious?!" Raph gritted his teeth," You've gone to far Stockman," On the contrary my dear turtles she will be your demise now that she's healed! Attack them Fido!" ** to be continued :)**


	17. Rescue

**Hey I fix this fic slightly, and made it longer. Enjoy**

Leo stared blankly at Baxter ," Really, Fido?" Fang crossed her arms," No. Screw that!" Baxter gave a frustrated sigh and turned a dial and pressed a button. Beams of light emerged from the collar and pink shock waves flowed through her body unearthly yells came from her mouth. The turtles turned their heads as to not watch Fang's suffering. Donnie yelled with all the anger he had," Wait till I get my hands around your neck Baxter!" Baxter grinned from ear to ear ," Oh do you know her, this will be quite joyous, she will either die or you will have to kill her to put her out of misery." He began laughing uncontrollably," Attack them my pet." Panting Fang yelled," NO!" Baxter smirked and turned the dial up higher. Fang collapsed to her knees still grabbing at the collar,"Get out of here or you'll get hurt!" Mikey pulled out a purple ballon ," I was saving this for Donnie, but I'll short out that control board." He chucked the ballon toward the control panel with the all strength he had. The water ballon burst on the panel and it light up like fire works as many whizzy and cracking noises blew the board apart. Baxter shielded himself from the sparks from the machine.

Fang began coughing Leo, Raph , Mikey, Donnie rushed over to help her up," I'm fine I'm fine." She stood up Raph gave her hug," You had me worried."Mikey got in on the hug ," But I saved you." Donnie with hesitation hugged Fang,"It was lonely with out you." Leo stood off to the side being awkward ," Leo there's room for one more..." Mikey offered, Leo slowly walked over at the speed of a snail and squeezed between Raphael and Donatello ," I do admit I missed you a little." Fang glanced over at the stumbling Baxter," Sorry to break the moment but do any of you have my weapon?" Donnie grabbed her blade off his shell and handed it to her," Ah I missed this, OH BAXTER I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU." She began to chase after him, " H-hey wait for me!" Raphael ran into a fight. Leonardo laughed softly ," That's a adorable Raph found a female Raph." Suddenly something dawned on him," Oh so that's his game." Mikey was confused on what Leo meant and so was Donnie surprisingly.

After kicking the crap out Baxter they headed back to the lair,"Man this has got to be the best day ever!" Leo getting a leader's mind again,"You almost got electrocuted!" Mikey chimed in,"It's had it's ups and downs." April dashed to the entrance and saw Fang had her arm fixed and everything else including the stab wound," H-how, when, why are you healed." Fang shrugged," I'm going to go get dressed and perhaps we can have a snow ball fight at central tonight." Mikey jumped in agreement. Master Splinter was in his room hearing the commotion,"Whats going on out here?" Mikey hugging Fang said in a very childish way," Father can we keep her? She wants to stay." Splinter remembered his dead daughter Miwa and got flash backs of Shredder the man who once was his friend. Closing his aged eyes and breathing deeply he thought it over," You may stay if you beat my boys in a blindfolded sparing match." Fang is always up for a challenge and willing to try her hardest for the things she wants.

Fang put on a blindfold with a Hamato crest on it,"Are you sure about this Splinter?" He hit her on the head with his walking stick," Yes I'm sure fight them like you would anyone else." Fang rubbed at the spot were she was hit ," Begin!" Leo started out with readying his katana for a slash across the back, the keen sense of smell allowed Fang to know it was Leo, he had more of a sweaty smell to him. She quickly dodged and got up to her feet ," Nice one Leo! But FYI please take a shower." Leonardo felt his face get hot, putting away his katana, he began to experiment with punches and kicks. Starting with a side kick to the ribs but Fang wasn't there she was behind him she crouched for a leg sweep. Leonardo fell to the ground with thud but he picked himself up ," Alright cheap shot but I'm not a quitter." Not flinching Fang sent a wave of punches and jabs, Leo blocking most of them. She quickly did a jump kick and knocked Leo out of the ring. Next Donnie stepped in hearing the gentle whooshing of his staff and sensing the thick smell of oil. Grabbing a stick that was next to her and made herself makeshift staff. The stick was long enough to balance between the floor ceiling, so Fang used it as a pole and swung on it to easily kick Donnie out the ring. Mikey tried an air strike with his nun-chucks , grabbing one of the chucks out the air she pulled one of the weapons out of his hand ," These chains rattle quite badly I must say." She quickly tossed it to the side, Fang grabbed the stick and broke it in two against her knee making a loud cracking noise, Mikey dodged rolled to the left out of the line of fire, of stick fury. Giving a few sniffs in the air ," There you are!" She turned around, Mikey was about to strike kicking him the stomach effectively knocking him down. Getting back up Mikey was greeted by a cruel surprise a few punches to the plastron knocking him down again. This time Mikey jumped to the edge of the mat and put his one nun-chuck on his belt. He quickly had to find something to change his smell, yet he was Mikey and didn't think about the smell he had which was pizza grease. Fang's ears twitched, walking around , she stopped suddenly.


	18. Challenger

**readers whats going on? its been awhile. Master Splinter called Fang something important **

Fang took a deep breath, dropping the sticks. She backflipped to the middle of the mat, she readied herself for a cart wheel kick to knock Mikey out. Feeling the air she kicked him out of ring gasping for oxygen Mikey said," Good shot...ow." Fang had a twinge of remorse for the battered and beaten turtles ," Sorry guys." She heard something clack ," Don't say sorry They are your enemies until the end of the sparing match!" Fang felt frustrated but at what?," Sorry Sensei." Something struck her on the head,"Don't apologize to me either, you have one more match then you are welcomed. Prepare yourself to face my strongest son, Raphael." Raph skeptically stepped forward," Master Splinter I don't know about this." Splinter patted his son the back , smiled even. Then shoved him forward. ," Begin!" They circled around for awhile,"Should I start? If I want her to like me should I take a dive? Fang seems to be the type who wants an honest fight but if I win she won't stay." Before he knew it Fang was readied her stick weapons, Raph began attacking with his sais . The sticks were caught between the small blades on the sais, Raphael twisted his sais to make the sticks break into a splintery explosion. Locked in a equal battle it was hard to say who would come out as winner. Letting her ears and nose be her eyes was good enough but not great. Though as rough punches and kicks kept being thrown back and forth, Fang was getting tired. Raph closed his eyes and punched hard again into this time something soft. Fang's cheek bone! The punch knocked her back a few feet, leaving a red mark. Raph eyes widened," _Oh Damn! what did I do!?"_

He stumbled forward, Fang wasn't crying at all, though she was making a sobbing like noise. Raph stepped closer, Fang was laughing and she quickly tripped him. Raph felt guilty and furious at the same time since he was face flat on the floor no one could see his face. Raphael's face was red as an apple from the fact he was tricked by a girl but instead of laughing Fang was waiting for his move. He snapped back up and threw another punch, this time Fang grabbed his fist. Raphael threw another punch, Fang grabbed that fist too. They began shoving each other through their hands toward the end of they mat. Raph was way stronger then Fang expected ,she was almost shoved to the ground. She fell backward in a sort of roll form, now she kicked Raph like a seal would bounce something on its belly . So Raphael being slammed into a wall meant that Fang could stay.

Laying on the ground panting Splinter walked over," So you may stay now." She raised her hand ," So now what ?*pant*." Fang's hand fell to the ground Splinter helped her up,"Well you and the boys can go into the snow if you want and then tomorrow you can retrieve your things." Pulling off the blindfold Fang saw the gist of the damage she caused ,things smashed and thrown," Sensei did I do that?" He looked down and put his hand on her head ," No the boys who landed on the walls did that." Fang looked around she still saw Raphael still stuck to the wall and Fang also saw the turtles that were bruised and beaten. Donnie looked the worst with pieces of a vase stuck in his arm ," Maybe we should have moved the breakable things." Splinter tugged her along ," Come along now I must discuss your training." Fang's eyes twitched,"Training?" Still walking along into his room ," Yes if your going to live here you're going to train like any student." Feeling somewhat lost Fang was dragged to a discussion.

Splinter and Fang sat a worn out old table," Now I realize you're a vigilantly and not ninja, by the way you fight. You fight to win not survive. This is a trait found among ninja, you give respect not hoping to earn the same, you care about your enemies yes?" Fang was embarrassed to admit," Well my enemies have as much reason to live as I do, so why kill them? " Splinter began to stroke his lengthy beard ," Now your starting to think Ninja. You care deeply for your family?" Fang stared down at the floor ," Splinter I don't... Have one, but if I did I would care beyond deeply." Splinter felt the pain of losing a family, really it seemed Splinter and Fang were two sides of the same coin. Master Splinter continued on with the questioning," Fang you seem to have built walls between people . If I was next to you injured what would you do Fang?" Her amber eyes shifted at the old man," I would try to help you in any way possible, mutants stick together right?" He smiled warmly," Yes I suppose we do,**Ronin**." After answering a few more questions I can't quite recall, Fang got up and left thanking Master Splinter for her new home and friends.


	19. Ballroom blitz

Going back out Fang willingly went to the training area and helped Donnie get the vase pieces out of his arm," thanks but I got it." Fang still trying to get grip on the shard of vase," Oh pipe down, I did it so I'll fix it." Before he could protest she took the tweezers from his hand and began plucking the shards. His face flushed a pure red," Well thanks I guess..." Raphael finally peeled himself off the wall, he took a liking to Fang a little more. So when he saw Donnie was getting doctor's treatment he had a feeling of anger. He stormed over there ,"Hey Raph, what is it? Can you make it quick I kinda in the middle of something right now." Raphael felt his skin crawl he couldn't say anything ,he shook his head and walked off. Leo stood at the door smirking," You have a thing for Fang." Raphael's face became as red as his mask," I do not! Shut up!" He quickly clamped his hand on his older brother's mouth and dragged him into the hall. Leo licking the palm of Raph's hand , quickly removing his hand and wiping it on his shell ," Ugh did... Did you just-" Leo glumly said," Yeah, sadly I did. What did you put on your hands they taste horrible!" Raphael finally cooled down," How'd you find out?" Leo had to enjoy this moment ,"It wasn't that hard, you have a extreme protectiveness over her, also when she's fighting you fight twice as hard." Raph sighed, Leo needed to be an older brother and tell him how to get through his crush," I can see how you think she's cute in the rebel kind of way." Remembering his talk about Karai, Raph laughed sarcastically. Leo carefully gave his advice," Listen, Fang is... Different. you should be careful girls sometimes are more difficult then 50 Kraaing robots, you get into this stage where all you want to do is impress them. Honestly she'll be happy if you treat her right."

Mikey tapped Fang's shoulder," You got some good shots in the fight." Still working on Donnie's arm ," Well so did you guys." Now they both noticed the bruises she had and the dark purple one Raph gave to her," Oh yeah I forgot we actually hit you also- Ow-Ow careful, careful..." Fang glared at Donatello ," Oh, I barely touched you. You are such a baby." Donnie blushed," Am not." She quickly applied the cream and bandage, Donnie winced. Fang poked him in the chest," Are so." He blushed even more. Mikey was waiting patiently for Fang's attention, she finally turned around," Sorry Mikey what was that you wanted?" Mikey began to stare down at the floor boards and twiddling his thumbs,"Well for the snow ball fight we should divide into teams. How about you ,me and Donnie should be on a team." Fang nodded ," Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Donnie?" Donatello stood up and stretched," Sounds like a plan." Her and Donnie headed to the lab . Sitting at his desk Donnie kept searching on his laptop for something, Fang was on one of those flat scooters to able to get under the Shell raiser," Hey earth to Don! Hand me the tools, I can't work on this with just a screwdriver!" Donnie didn't hear a thing. She finally got impatient and slid out of the under Shell raiser and grabbed the blue toolbox. Fang got distracted on what Donnie was doing, she snapped her fingers by his ear ," Hmmm... Nothing." Fang looked at the screen," How to waltz... Pfft that's not hard at all." Out of her surprise that Donnie quickly got out of his chair, turned around and grabbed her shoulders ," Teach me." Fang was confused," The hell...?" Donnie was staring straight in her amber eyes," Teach me how to...w-w-wal-" her eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow," Waltz?" Donnie slightly nodded his head embarrassed," Yes."

Fang cleared the floor," Alright first things first, to waltz you have to be at least 4 inches away from your partner, next form your arm in o shape like so." Donnie did what he was supposed to do," Okay hard part over, now I put my arm under yours since your leading Donnie." Her skin was against his," Now with your other hand hold mine like a mirror image." That was a bit tricky you know the whole 2 fingers thing. Now your probably wondering ,'this part is totally useless why is it here?' I say to that shut the Fu$$ up and enjoy the story :3 please? Okay Fang was still giving instructions to Donnie began to list off what he needed to do,"Alright now one step to your left, close , then one step back, next one step right close, and finally one step forward to finish the square shape." Donnie carefully did it and they eventually kept dancing ,"So Donnie why did you ask me to teach how to waltz." Donatello opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it and sighed," Okay...?" Donnie looked at her eyes sadly,"Um... I'll tell you but don't laugh." She nodded ," Well April asked me to teach her how to waltz for her cousin's wedding and yeah I kinda agreed to even though I don't know how." They still were dancing ," Why exactly would I laugh at that?" He shrugged, Fang was very oblivious when it comes to feelings of love between people. So still dancing for some reason Donnie decided to break the weird silence," Your eyes... Are pretty." Fang's eyes widened ,"W-what?" That was certainly different from the usual," oh my god..." And ," hideous." So this was news. She blushed severely," Stupid... My eyes are the whole reason in wear my hood." Donnie stopped moving ,"I'm serious, your eyes are pretty." She looked up at him,"You know, my eyes really freak people out." Donnie pointed to himself," I'm not exactly people." Fang let go and turned around,"Yeah but still, my eyes aren't exactly something to marvel at." He put his hand on her shoulder ," Yes but I still think there pretty." Fang's face still red Donnie noticed he was blushing too so he quickly as possible," Well... I've got a thing to do... So yeah I gotta go." Her pale face returned to normal," O-okay?"


	20. Longest chapter ever!

She carefully closed the door," That couldn't have been anymore Awkward." Raph was sitting on the couch and lazily lifted one of his eyelids,"Oh! Ah! Hi Fang... Sorry about before with the bruise... And stuff." Fang sat down on the far side on the couch ,"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. But don't sweat it I get punched in the face like all time so..." Her voice trailed off. After a long moment of quiet, Leo watching tv and his various noises not taking the hint of Raph's many glares that they needed to be alone. Until he finally kicked the back of his shell,"Ow what was that for?!" Raphael glanced over by the door, Leo gave the okay symbol with his fingers and left. Fang reading her book barely glanced at him, he waved his hand ,slightly blushing. Fang closed her book and sighed," So Raphael what do you do for fun around here?" He nervously escorted her over to the pinball machine," hmmm... I think I have faint memories of going to an arcade with this same pinball machine." Raph let out a breath of relief ,this was going well, not awkward,"So I bet you can't break my high score." Fang raised her eyebrow," Hmph, might as well, but don't be to upset when I kick your shell butt." She placed her hands on the machine buttons and started up the machine the, ball fell into the inner bumpers and the ball whizzed past the many lights. Getting close to the manipulated bumper, Fang firmly pressed the left button. The ball bounced off and went back up to the top into a tunnel and came out on the right side she pressed the button it bounced again," Raph just call me the pinball wizard heheh."

After an hour she was a thousand points over the score, Raph was watching in astonishment, the ball sorta got away from her, and fell back into the inner workings of the machine,"Shoot!" Raphael patted her on the back," You did good." She stood up straight and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans," I did okay." She crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. Raphael began twiddling his thumbs,"Um... Fang would you like to see Spike." Fang was curious on what he meant, was there anther person living there? Fang followed Raphael to a room and he opened a door. The room was filled with posters, and the floor was covered with stuffing of battle dummies, something that looked like a bed was filled with comic books,"Sorry I was meaning to clean this up." Walking around, Fang cleared out spot amongst the comic books. He went shuffling into corner and came out with a turtle shell," This is Spike." Raph placed the shell in her hands, Fang held the shell after a few seconds four limbs popped out with head. It was a turtle," Raphael you have a pet turtle, and its so cute. " Raph still standing in front of her like a complete idiot by the way,"Shut up narrator!" Oh look him seething at me with rage, why don't you, I don't know sit next to her for god's sake! So taking my advice he cleared out a spot next to her on the bed," So do you like Spike?" Nice one Raphie ,real smooth. I see you glaring at me. Anyway Fang nodded,"Yes!" She quickly became silent. Fang connected that Spike liked to chew on Raph's mask,"No wonder this thing is so tattered." He turned around to see she had his mask draped across her hand,"H-hey give that back!" Raphael reached for it, she pulled away," Ah, ah , ah I want to try it on." Raph still reaching for it, he raised his eyebrow," Why?" She looked at him," Aw c'mon I wear a hood all day to fight crime I kinda wanna see how the other half lives." Raphael sighed slightly," Fine... But only for a second." Fang gave a small chuckle and pressed the mask against her eyes then tied it.

," So how do I look?" Fang lifted her head up to display the red mask, Raph thought she looked adorable as is but when a mask is added no words," Y-you look great." He coughed nervously. See what I mean if hadn't told him to sit down then this scenario wouldn't have happened. Fang smiled softly, Raphael blushed again," Hmm this mask thing is pretty comfortable." Fang untied it and pulled it off and handed back. Raph grabbed the mask and tied it back on his face. Them just sitting there awkwardly Fang asked," Raph out of all these comic books which one are you missing?" Raphael shrugged ," I don't know it would take sometime to figure out." Fang stood up," Well until you figure it out I'm going to go see what Mikey's up to." Fang put her hands in her jean pockets and strolled out.

* * *

Walking to a sliding screen door. Donnie still had his goggles on," Okay I'm going to apologize I don't know what for but I gotta." He slightly opened the door," Fang are you in?" Donatello slid the rest of the door out of the way, stepping in skeptically ," I shouldn't be here." Though despite his words he began poking around. Donnie stepped on something really soft , it was Fang's jacket. Picking it up ,something heavy fell out of the pockets. That thing from the pockets landed so hard with a loud bang,"Oh no what did I do now." Looking closely it was a blue camcorder,"70 pixel zoom, films in HD, Fang has good taste in cameras." Still inspecting the camcorder he accidentally turned it on. Donnie checked the memory storage," Recently deleted. What?" He opened the SD memory slot," Well I should probably look into this, I guess to make up for all that weird stuff before." Donatello hung up the jacket and walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Mikey sat by his special place that being a large pipe with bars to cover it, something like a storm drain it over looked a small beach and a bridge. Staring at his sketch book he waited for something to come to him, Michelangelo tapped his pen against the paper," C'mon, it can't be that hard to draw a bridge." Mikey exhaustedly sighed and flipped to his previous drawings, one of Leo watching tv, another of Donnie working in the lab, Raph feeding his turtle, and one of April and Splinter training. Going back to the blank page Mikey looked back at the bridge. Slouching back on the rounded part of the pipe, Mikey looked at the snow falling," We should be heading out soon enough." He jumped off the pipe and grabbed his skate board. Michelangelo moved slowly along passing the bare lightbulbs ," When we go I should grab our scarfs." He looked down at his hands, it's a bit of a shame that they don't have any gloves that fit keep their hands warm. He kept rolling along," Its really cool that Fang's gonna be staying here. I hope she likes it here." He began humming his favorite rap song. Something jumped up in front of him a guy with green hair and red eyes, he screamed and fell off his skate board. Green hair guy crossed his arms staring at him like expecting something. Finally standing up ," What the heck dude? Did't you see I was skate boarding!" Green glared at him," Does it look like I care about you falling over, I'm here for one target and that target only." Mikey gave his most threatening face he could," GET OUT OF MY SEWER!" Green rolled his eyes, then he looked exactly like Mikey," Do you honestly think I'm scared of you when I can turn into you." Michelangelo growled , then Green shoved him ," Just because you're a mutant that doesn't make you tough." Mikey picked up his skate board,"Speak for your self copycat." And walked on. Mikey felt something on his shoulder he turn to find a copy of Fang," Well orange guy, Have you seen a girl with a black jacket with hood who looks like this?" Mikey was getting freaked out so he took off running. Finally reaching the lair out of breath. Fang walked down the hall," Hey Michelangelo, I was just looking for you." Mikey grabbed her shoulder quickly with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead," Quick tell me something the real Fang would know." She looked up toward the ceiling,"Like what?" He got into his Sherlock mojo,"Where were you yesterday." She looked at him strangely," On the roof of the antique store." He let out a breath of relief," Oh that's good, there was this weird guy back there and he was me, then he was you!" He let go and wiped his sweat.

Fang realized what he was going on about,"Wait, wait, was this guy annoying and sounded angry." Mikey nodded,"Yeah he was sooo angry he said he was looking for a specific target, um... The dude also had green hair and red eyes." Fang felt paralyzed," No..." Fang leaned on the couch before her knees could buckle, she pressed her palm against her fore head. Mikey put his hand on her shoulder and tried to keep her steady," What's the matter?" Fang glared at a wall," You did not run in to some guy. His name is Nova , and he wants to wreck things up for me. He shape-shifts and Nova is a very bad person, he is sick and twisted. Nova would ruin things for everyone if we let him." Mikey's gaze fell upon her," Well what does he want with you?" Fang looked at Michelangelo's blue eyes," Nova wants to kill me..." Michelangelo turned away," I can protect you if you need it Fang." She got up and walked off," I'm not going to be anyone's burden ,not anymore."

* * *

Sup readers what shipment do you support

leoXfang type rivals

mikeyXfang type soup

donnieXfang type mecha

raphXfang type fight


	21. Snow ball fight

The snow finally was thick enough for a snow fight, so the turtles, Fang, and April headed up to Central Park. The cold air whisked by," Alright me Raph and April are going to be on a team and you guys can prepared to be beaten." Fang stood behind him and scooped up some snow. She quickly formed into a large ball, then threw it at the back of Leo's head," Give it a rest Blue." Leonardo felt the coldness seep into his shell, he began fidgeting to get warm again,"Fang you are soo gonna get it." She ran behind a tree as Leo turned around with his boulder of snow and threw it at Raphael,"WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Raphael began to chase him with a large snow ball Fang smirked," My work is done." A small voice above her said,"Not really." And snow dropped all over her. April stood on a branch with a wide smile on her face, Fang sprinted towards a large boulder she could use for cover.

She bumped into something hard," Ouch...Donnie what are you doing over here?" He was wheeling a catapult behind him. Donatello staggered back," Ah sorry, I thought this was the perfect place for my catapult and... Sorry." Fang stood back up," It's okay Donnie. You really don't have anything to be sorry for." He blushed,"why is she so nice?" He scrambled back to the catapult," Right could you help me with this?" Fang began gathering all the snow she could and packed into the spoon of the catapult. Fang leaned against the rock," Donnie I have a plan when I say 'Now' pull the lever." She poked her head up and looked at Raphael," Hey Raph, I have something important to tell you, come over here." He blinked in confusion," Can't it wait." Fang shook her head, Raph sighed and walked over," Okay what is it?" He was too far," Listen, come closer its extremely important..." He stepped closer to the rock, Fang motioned for him to come closer he was one step away from it," Aright listen, it's a real kicker." Fang leaned next to him, then turned around," NOW!" Donnie forced the lever and the wad of snow went flying, hitting Raph in the face. Feeling the chilling sensation flowing through his body his head felt hot," You know I'm going to break that doohickey in half." Donnie had a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead ," You can't it steel and aluminum." Raph cracked his knuckles," I can certainly try!" Raph jumped over the rock, Donnie ran by Fang," We'll be going now." They slowly walked away.

Scooping snow as fast as he could Leonardo rushed them with all of the slush. Fang was freezing even though she had a jacket and sweater," LEO!" She tackled him, then got back up," How's the ground? colder then up here probably." Fang extended her hand to help him up, Leo smirked and grabbed her hand then pulled her into the snow,"N-not funny Leo." Still having a big smile on his face,"That's a shame because I find it hilarious." The both of them still on the cold, wet, white ground ," Hmph." Yup if you the reader haven't figured out yet they're kind of rivals," Whats the matter? Miss Hmph." Fang crossed her arms," Oh nothing, you just dropped something." Fang scooped the white coldness the dropped it on Leo's face,"Ha,ha freaking ha." Fang got up and ran for it.

So this went on for an hour until, Mikey and Fang climbed up a tree to escape the line of fire," Sheesh... Leo takes this almost as seriously as I do. For that I'm going to kick his butt." Mikey began relaxing in the branch as if it was a hammock," Your pretty competitive you know that." Fang snapped out of her trance state," Yeah, sorry I don't mean to be." Mikey sat back up," It must be your wolf nature." Michelangelo actually learned something from Fang's book," W-what?" Mikey began to explain,"Wolves always challenge other wolves from other packs to show their authority. " Fang stared at him blankly,"Uh... Mikey I don't mean to sound surprised but, how do you know that? He was using the branch as a balance beam," I read a book about it." Fang turned her attention back to the ground," Well at least it's warmer up here. I wonder where Donnie went?" Looking up toward the crescent moon Mikey became at ease ," It sure is pretty tonight." A few stars were actually visible among the city lights,"That's brilliant Mikey but that doesn't answer my question." He shrugged and said, " Well he probably went to check on his catapult." Fang nodded and jumped to another tree branch," Found him." Donatello was crouched behind the rock checking his slightly broken catapult. She leaped back to her branch to find Mikey was on the same branch," You're right he was at the rock. We should wait until April comes under the brach the shake the snow off it." Mikey stared at the white ground his face slightly red," Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Fang." Fang sat down next to him,"Huh? Are you okay? Your face is all red." Mikey jumped slightly," Ah! I'm fine don't worry about it." He leaned against the trunk, Michelangelo glanced at Fang's dark purple bruise," Does that hurt?" Fang's attention went back on him," You mean this?" She pointed to herself," A little bit." She rubbed at it slightly. Mikey leaned closer,"Are you sure?" Fang snapped her head forward ," I'm fine." She sighed out of pure exhaustion or frustration. Fang felt something warm yet, wet for about a split second on her bruise,thinking it was slug or something Fang jumped to another branch and clung to it and instead of screech or giving the girly 'Eep'. Fang more less clung on the branch her widened and panting," W-what was that!? It was warm and wet, a-and G-gross." Looking at Mikey he was backed up against the tree in shock,"I don't know I think it was a worm or slug I guess, but its gone don't worry." Donnie looked up to see Fang stuck to a branch,"You okay?" She glared at him," Peachy." Donatello hid his weapon in the bush and began to climb the tree, Fang jumped back to the branch that Mikey was sitting on. Michelangelo slouched and sighed_," It was just one peck on the check. I didn't think she would freak out that badly."_ Donnie made himself comfortable as turtle could on a tree. April, Raphael, and Leonardo gathered to the middle of the field,"Did you find them?" They both shook their heads. Raphael frowned,"shoot an I wanted to find Donnie so I can stuff his shell full snow." April raised her glove covered hand," I hate to say it but I think they outsmarted us." A loud crack noise came from the tree ," Uh, guys did you here that?" Donnie shushed him. Leo sighed disappointedly," ALRIGHT GUYS WE GIVE UP!" Another crack noise came from the tree," Hey don how are we all being able to sit on this branch without our combined weight to snap it in half?" He blinked," Oh crap." One final snapping noise splinters burst, they began falling down 45 foot drop screaming their heads off Michelangelo clung to Donatello, Fang closed her eyes tightly to minimize the pain.

Finally stopping on the ground, all of them in unison groaned in pain Leo and Raph stood over them," You won." Leonardo smirked ," Leo if I wasn't in pain and if you were shorter, I would kick your ass in." Fang was sprawled out, only having minor cuts and bruises, and Mikey's head was on Donnie's stomach with minor cuts and bruises. Raphael being 'noble ' helped her up,"Fang you okay? that was some fall you took." She nodded,"'Yeah I think I'm okay." Raphael began thinking ,_"And people call me stubborn she's obviously not okay, emotional shock probably."_ Fang glared at him," I heard that." Raph was confused," Heard what? I didn't say anything." Fang glanced around," Hmm... Must be my imagination then." Leo told everyone it was time to go home but countless amounts of begging done by Mikey they all agreed to stay another hour.


	22. Final battle

**Hey readers final chapter, some news has revealed itself, I'll let you read it yourself enjoy! **

Mikey dragged Fang along to make a snowman Raphael having nothing better to do watched them. Fang got stuck with the grunt work of make the bottom and middle, though she didn't mind. Fang quietly talked with Mikey as they put the pieces together. Raphael watched as Fang laughed as Mikey was making one of his weird faces,"_Pfft that could've been me making her laugh_." He crossed his arms and scowled. Fang looked around as if she heard something Fang stared at Raphael for few seconds," Hey Raph did you say something?" He shook his head. Fang after helping Mikey with his snow man, she quietly walked to the frozen over pond.

Raphael followed her,"Raph what are you doing? I can sense your presence." He stepped forward," Yeah I forgot, I wanted to see the pond." She sighed,"Alright." She sat down and leaned against large boulder and watched the pound without a word,"I'd like to be alone, but if you want to watch the pond find your own place to sit." He stood there, Raph closed his eyes," I have to talk to you about something important Fang." Fang got up ," What's up Raphael?" Raph's face turned bright red," Well...um Fang... I wanted to say... I like you." Raphael finally told the truth,"I like you too." Fang smiled warmly, Raphael looked at her," R-really?" She looked him,"Yes. You're a really good friend to me." She smiled, Raphael's face went back to it green shade, I think we all know what happened HE JUST GOT FRIEND ZONED! Fang walked she walked back to the snowman leaving Raph to the idea of him being friend zoned. He heard a familiar scream.

He ran as fast as he could to find Dog-Pound, Fish face, Karai, and huge amounts foot soldiers. Dog-Pound was dangling Fang by her right foot ,she had her arms crossed," Hey you idiot let me go before I do some damage." Leonardo, and Michelangelo stood at the ready,"Xever give me that wanted poster." The grinning fish handed the rocky animal the paper still holding Fang up like a dead animal by its tail. Dog-Pound turned her around and then held her up to the paper," Exact match, Shredder will be pleased, he is quite impressed by your skills." Fang focused her eyes on his, he then immediately turned her forward back toward the turtles. Leonardo activated his leader skills,"Don't worry we're going to help you." Dog-Pound tightened his grip," Like hell you will." Fish face began kicking with his motorized legs ,he launched Mikey into a tree trunk. Karai and Leo faced off ," Dad will be defiantly pleased when I bring your head home." Leo blocked the slash," I think not. Donnie, Raph somebody help Fang." Her katana fell out of the scabbard and she quickly grabbed it," Listen up you dog thing you have five seconds to let me go." Dog- Pound chuckled,"What exactly are you going to do pint-size?" She held the blade toward the rocks on his knuckles, then cut through them, in pain Dog-pound dropped her and Fang ran to Leo's aid,"Xever! Get her!" The fish finally stopped his torment on Mikey and crawled on all fours to reach her, though Raph grabbed him," Going somewhere?" As laying down a well deserved smack-down on the fish.

Fang tapped Leo's shoulder while he was interlocked with Karai's sword," Mind if I cut in." Leo glanced over at her and smirked," Go ahead you can use the practice." Some way or another Fang knew exactly what Karai was going to do and all of her strategies. Blocking hit after hit, Karai decided to do something different a direct punch to left side of the face. Her head had a new bruise this hit though caused some blood to drip out of the corner of her mouth,"Second time I was hit in the face today." Fang wiped the blood ," Thank you. May I have another?" Fang swung with all her power.

Donnie found out what was going on he told April to hide. Then he dug through the bushes for his catapult, he found it ,though thanks to Raphael the lever broke on contact. So there goes his first plan. Donnie jumped over the rock Bo-staff in hand then went plowing through the weak groups of foot ninja. He found Mikey trying to go one on one with Dog-Pound, he leaped over the beast and hit him on the head. The two began striking left and right the poor man couldn't keep up because of his mass, Michelangelo pulled out the secret blade in his nun-chuck to give him advantage, Mikey tripped Dog-Pound then tied his feet together," BOOM!" Donnie slapped his brother a high five. After tying his hands Er Paws I mean they went to help Leo finish off the foot soldiers. Raphael was having no problem at all smacking and slashing anything in his way.

Fang wasn't having much trouble with Karai, but she was getting awfully bored,"You know I'm I the only one in this fight that's not amused at all." Karai was furious and began striking faster," Temper, Temper. " Fang blocked more slashes, then kicked the handle of her sword out of her hand, Fang then threw it. Karai ran to catch it, Fang grabbed her wrist then bent it backward,"So give up yet? Cause I can just move your whole body with your wrist." Karai felt the pain waves course through her arm and all the way to her shoulder,"How are you doing this?! You weren't this strong last time." Fang already knew this was the girl who attacked her," Simple, you didn't surprise me." She felt something on her shoe, the red fish! It was biting her trying to drag her away,"You're coming with us." Fang didn't seem moved even though the red fish pulling her foot. Then Bradford shattered the chains, and ran over to grab her other foot then began pulling. Fang was still had Karai's wrist trapped , so in a way it was like being in Chinese torture," Guys, I'm willing to have someone tag in!" No one heard her," Alright, remember you two made me do this!" Fang lifted Xever off the ground, struggling to balance the weight. Fang rammed Fish face into Bradford, making them both disoriented. She called out again,"LEONARDO!" He rushed over," WHAT?! ... Oh." Fang glared at him ," OH?! I think this is yours!" She tossed Karai over to him," Raph, Mikey, Donnie get them off me." Donatello pulled Dog-Pound off by slipping his Bo-staff between his shoulders catching on Bradford's throat, then pulled up, effectively throwing him. Raphael forcefully opened Fish face's mouth wider, then pulled him off her shoe, while the angered red fish tried to bite his face off,"I don't what breed you are, though from what I can tell its purebred ugly. What do think Fang?" She nodded," I agree." Xever finally escaped his grip and kicked her over by the pond," She belongs to the Shedder." Raph pulled his sai out of his belt," Over my dead body fish sticks." Raph tackled him to the ground.

April jumped from her hiding spot in a tree to check on Fang," C'mon, don't be dead, don't be dead ,you're the girl I can talk to." Fang opened her eyes," Hey April, can you tell one thing?" April nodded,"Yeah, sure what?" Fang sighed,"Why does everyone want me dead today?" April shrugged,"Story of my life, sister." Fang leaned on April for support. April turned around to find a green haired guy standing in front of her,"Girl,now!" April just about had enough of this,"Hell no, you've clearly got no right to her Nova." Nova smirked then shape shifted and he was taller, he now had shiny silver armor, most importantly he had a sliver helmet," Oh I know my new master wants her, from my detailed description. Didn't you notice her yellow eyes, they have the power to make some grown men wish they were never born." April ran as fast as she could carrying a body,"N-no more running." Fang pulled out her katana," Nova you can kill me, but I won't let you break another family. April run. I can handle this." April rejected the idea of her risking her life again," NO! You aren't doing this." Fang uttered a growl like noise," It's not your problem it's mine, so I'll fix it. I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again." A red figure supposedly meant to be the devil," Fang hell is calling you." Fang giving one last smirk,"Funny cause the one who belongs there is you." She held her blade tight,"Fang if you don't accept my help, you'll die." Fang took a deep breath," No blood from the turtles or you shall be shed in my fight." Nova began his assault. Dodging his punch. She rammed her whole weight into him knocking him over, the cold air washed over the battle field cold enough to make her ears twitch. She raised her sword again," The man in the mask who lost his identity. A fools tale." Nova grunted and turned into Mikey," Take that back, Y-you Bitch!" He snapped back to face Fang then rushed her with nun-chucks. She blocked the hit and grabbed the nun-chucks. She squished them with her hand it leaked a blackish liquid,"You're nothing Nova, just black goop that imitates whatever life throws its way. I remember you were in always in my pocket until I pointed out a cute little kid then you transformed into him,and it escalated from there." Fang stabbed through Nova chest and it squirted the black liquid. She began swinging wildly," You are too damn insane to have ever been considered human." Nova began changing rapidly from April to Shedder, to black goop in a human form, to Mikey, to Dog-pound,to Fish face, back to his default. Nova staggered back," I... I... I." Fang crossed her arms as if waiting for something," Nova I want you to know you killed those innocent people, you are sick and twisted, and I hate you, but I will let you live because I want you to live with fact that guilt will be haunting you for the rest of your life. I want you to stop this unwanted violence here and now." He fell down out of pure shock. The look in his eyes no one would forget,"I'm not done..." His red eyes narrowed, he pulled out a sharpened dagger as Fang began to walk away Nova lunged, she turned around and kicked him in the stomach,"NOW!" April shouted then the turtles burst out of the bushes with a high pressure hose, the water shot out of the nozzle at a high speed cutting a hole through Nova's chest spreading the black sludge on the white ground, being filled with water after about twenty minutes, his mask and costume became black sludge, then dissolved into brownish water. April ran to shut off the water. Mikey hugged Fang tightly," Are you okay?" Fang sighed," Yeah I'm fine but, what's with you guys always hugging me?"

**_ The end? _**


End file.
